Life Sucks, Then You Die
by JulietteXx
Summary: It was terrible. I mean it shouldn't have happened. There was something I could have done....no there really wasn't. I might as well die. -Georgie *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and Warning: I do not own Stand By Me!!!

Chapter One

I did the secret knock. There was sweat dripping from my face. Such a hot night. Why did it have to be such a hot night?

Nobody was replying. No one was in the tree house. I was safe. I could cry in peace.

I opened the door and let myself in. The little area we called our 'hangout' was just as we left it last. Two packs of cigarettes were sprawled on the floor, some bent and broken cigarettes on the ground. An unfinished game of gin rummy was left on the floor. Gordie's Mighty Mouse comics were piled on top of each other in a messy fashion. I let out a small smile through my tears. I crawled over to the wall with the window and leaned against it and just let it out.

My life was going fine until what just happened. Summer had just started and eighth grade was over. My birthday had just ended the night before, and I had turned fourteen. The boys bought me a strawberry mixed with vanilla milkshake at Blue Point. I smiled once more, thinking about my best friends. They would go ballistic if they knew what had happened to me tonight.

Oh lord, I just can't even believe it myself. I let large, salty blobs of tears silently drip down my red and puffy cheeks. My mascara was running down my face so I probably looked like a zombie.

If you really wanna know, I might as well start from the beginning…

A/N- do ya like it? Baby, are you down down down down down with it? PLEASE REVIEW. (:

Three reviews and I will update!

Oh and thank you xolovelyladybugxo for editing! Loveeyou best friend!


	2. Pocket Knife and Fantasies!

Chapter Two.

It started about three days ago. We were at lunch, the guys and I. The guys are Chris Chambers, Gordie Lachance, Teddy Duchamp, and Vern Tessio. Chris was telling me how he had just figured out how to climb the tree in his backyard. I sat there, pretending to be interested. All I could be interested in were those damn gorgeous eyes of his!

Gordie and Teddy were talking about some comic, and Vern was just eating happily (Eating makes him happy). That's when he walked by. Eyeball Chambers, Chris's older brother, and his crew the Cobras walked past our lunch table. I had seen Eyeball plenty of times, but for some reason this time I saw him, I felt…different.

"Georgie, are you okay?" Chris asked, he gave me an odd look. He's the only one in our group that calls me Georgie. My real name is Georgina, so the other guys call me Gina.

"Uh…yeah," I said, not able to take my eyes off of Eyeball. For some reason he looked extremely attractive today.

"She's staring at Eyeball's ass. Aren't ya Gina?" Teddy smirked. I saw Chris flinch. "Doesn't surprise me, you're going to be one year older in your teenage years in about two days. You're bound to start puberty one day or another. Maybe those little bottle caps will start growing too!" He cracked, and no one laughed but him. Teddy was always making a remark at my breasts. They might be perky, but at least I have any!

"Yeah Teddy, and maybe when you grow up, you'll have something longer than a thumb," I rolled my eyes at him. My mind traveled back to Eyeball. Why was I finding him so attractive all of a sudden?

"Gina, you do seem very intrigued with Eyeball's butt," Gordie laughed. I smiled at him.

"Yeah well, that was three seconds ago, and this is now. Now I'm intrigued in finishing my sandwich before the bell for class rings. We only have about three more classes until summer, you know? After English, we can start getting ready!" I exclaimed. My mind works very quickly. First, I'm thinking about Eyeball Chamber's ass, now I'm thinking about summer.

"I know! And then we have your birthday." Chris said, putting his arm around me. "Are you excited, Miss Fourteen-Year-Old?" He asked me. I smiled brightly letting my braces show. I was getting them off tomorrow. The day before my birthday!

"Yeah, I still have to get you your present," Vern told me.

"So do I," Teddy said, slurping his soda. I rolled my eyes and tried to find Eyeball's butt again but the Cobras must have left the room.

"So Georgie, what do you want?" Chris asked me, those bright blues twinkling. I blushed.

"Um…I really want a pocket knife. I'm not even kidding. Pocket knife." I smiled. He gave me an odd look. I've wanted a pocket knife ever since I saw my dad use one. He killed a bug with it. I know it's dumb but that's what I've wanted. And now that I'm gonna be fourteen, I think that's what I should get.

"A pocket knife?" Gordie asked, worried. They all stared at me blankly. I was the only one excited.

"Yes, Gordon, a pocket knife. So I can kill bugs…duh." I said, rolling my eyes, and biting my sandwich.

"Why not like, a teddy bear? Or lipgloss?" Vern asked, concerned. I gave him the death stare as he realized his mistake. The boys _know_ not to tell me _anything_ about being girly. I am the most UN GIRLIEST girl EVER. The guys know that!

"I'm sorry Gina! Sincerely, I am! A pocket knife is what we're getting ya! Just don't hurt me with it please!" Vern freaked out. I laughed. The boys looked weary.

"Okay Georgie, if a pocket knife is what you want, a pocket knife you'll get." Chris said.

* * *

It was the last class until summer, English. After this, I was free! Chris slid a note over to me.

_Are you crushing on my brother. Be honest._

I looked at him, and he acted as though he never sent anything. Well, there's something I should say before we go any further. About…last weekend maybe, me and Chris were alone in the tree house. We both admitted we had feelings for each other. We even kissed. It wasn't a big deal. But it _was_ a kiss. After that, we decided to have a private thing. Like we would go to the tree house after school to kiss and stuff. Like little dates. The boys didn't know, and we weren't planning on telling them. It was cute, but now that I've seen Eyeball…I feel like I have feelings. Not like he isn't four years older than me or anything…

I thought about what Chris sent me. I closed my eyes and imagined Chris and Eyeball next to each other. Chris was cute, and sweet. Eyeball older, more mature, and HOT.

I scribbled a note back to Chris.

_I don't know. Why?_

He opened it and then shoved it in his pocket. He didn't look at me the rest of class.

The bell finally rang, and it was officially summertime!

I ran out to my locker and threw everything away…but I saw something. A little box. After I dumped everything but that in the trash, I opened it. It was a necklace, from Chris.

_Happy one week anniversary, please don't leave me, I love you. –Chris._ I looked up and around for him. This was too big. Why would he do this, he knew we weren't that serious! He must have done it after lunch, when he knew I was acting odd about Eyeball.

I began my walk home, since I couldn't find my friends.

I couldn't help but think someone was following me, so I turned around. There was Chris, trying to catch up to me.

"Are we going to the tree house?" he asked. I knew he meant, to like make out. I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you for the necklace." Eyeball was just a fantasy. I could never be with him. He's four years older. It was time for Chris and me to go exclusive. Maybe even tell the boys.

"It was ten dollars, your welcome." He kissed my nose, and walked me to the tree house.

Summertime…it was going to be a good time.

**(A/N) How do you like it? Like it, love it, hate it? Some good stuff is about to go down! You won't know though, until I have five reviews, not including the previous four! Not being a brat, I just LOVE reviews. They are my air. Without air I will die. If I die, you won't get to know what happens to Georgie, Chris and Eyeball. SO WHATTT. Review and I'll love you. No joke.**

**Kpeace. **

**-Juliette!**


End file.
